The Anikan Vs Picard Rap Battle of epicness
by AmiboWarrior
Summary: The 2 part epic rap battle of the two biggest sci-fye fandom rapping it out this has been a big undertaking . Hope you enjoy
games-apps/star-wars-crawl-creator/?cid=5687806ae4b0a15e21f9fd46

Anikan:

Yo Picard More like my nards

Gonna save big money there… At minards

Yo ryems are like the jedi weak and shit

My ryems are like the sith cool and shit

Crowd:

OHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Picard:

Numba Won take us into orbit

His ryemes so week he mitght as well forfit

Mr Warf Lock on torpidos

this will be over quick and we will all be wearing spedos

Warf:

Shall i fire caption

Picard:

No he was alrady ruined by his bad actin

Anikan:

Yo dog ur rymes are like sand

Iretaing and shit… Just like sand.

My rymes will murder u just like those tusken raiders.

I killed all the women and children plus all of the hators

if u wish to fight my ur mistaken.

I will call up qui gon jin and he has set of skills...Just like Taken

Picard:

Mr Obrien warp me down

I have to end this foolish clown

Grab mah phasor set to stun

now this should be fun

Data:

Excuse me caption by my calculations

THis should be a rare ocasion

Ryker:

here that caption u betta be carful

u might interfrer with prime dricive

Picard:

dont woory i will make it to dress reharsel

ricker dont forget to wear ur contersitives (We dont any of ur fucking children scrub lord)

Anikan:

Dont worry i have the high ground…

Oh no Jar Jar is lurking around

Jar-Jar:

Mesa FUck u up

After worlds Wesa Gonna go to the strip club

But First Wesa has to fuck up tese fagots

Anikan:

Yippe

Now this is pod racin

Picard:

im captin john fukin luck picard the captin of the uss fucin enterpries

aND thsis rap battel will mostly comprise

of ur mshity one liners

you gonna feel like a minor

Mr warf stop being a faggot

im french so go choke on a bagget

Mr warf:

:(

Piccard:

Mr warf engae

Mrwarf

why should i u just cvalled me a faggot

I think i might kill my slef now

cuz that realy hrut u know.

Piccard

Good go ahead

Pick up the phasor and put it to ur head

Now that ur filled with all this rage

mr warf go ahead and ENGAGE

Crowd + anikan + JarJar:

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

Wait did warf just kill him self oh shit this went for 0-100 realy fukin fast like holy shit dudes.

Anikkan:

Dude did warf just kill him self?

Picard:\

I think so warf u there buddy

Warf i was just kidding

Warf u there buddy

It was just a prank bro… just a prank…

Anikan:

dude that is fucked up

you just made own guy kill jhim selfg

Picard:

What eva u cholke u own men all the time

Not just in the normal chocke

u also choke there dicks with ur force grip.

Yoda:

Yoda mess you guys up going to.

No match for my sick ryems, you guys are

Litel fagg, jar jar is.

Super hot fire, my lyrics are. Herh herh herh.

Im a rapper not. Yes, hmmm.

Anikan:

Get out of here master im the dopest sith around

if u dont have to force you into the ground

Yoda go back to your cathedral

from my point of veiw the jedi are evil

Freddy Fazbear:

hey guyz im gonna jump scare u like its 1984

and u wont even have time to close ur doors

*Anikan force pushes freddy into lava*

ANIKAn:

Now u can burn like ur shitty fan base

u fukin nut case

Pikcard:

Numba won did u see that bear

Rikaer:

yes captin but i dont care

im haveing sex with all the aliens

i dont even care if its homo sapiens

picard:

dosent mater anikan im gonna fuck u up

u gonna be3 owned so hard u shall quack like a duck

RADYEN:

fuk u anikan

My ryems are like a mannequin

im a fuckin thunder god

u a fukin sith dog\

come at me and there will be a claimty

i might have to preforme a fatilty

Anikna:

Fuck u

just like i fucked ur mom

my lyrics are like a bomb

no what they are the bomb

u look like a pussy wearing that dress

no what i just want to give u a gental cureses

god of thunder more thje god of dick cuz thats all u get

im the god of pussy and u never forget

u belgone in a zoo

rest in rip u

lu kang:

(  /m0IYvhK0AaQ?t=1m2s end at 1:10)

Batman:

im what this rap battel needs not what it deserves

come at me i got stell nerves

im the dark knight

but u can call me the dank night

anikan u gonna be put into a can

u nknow why cuz im BATMAN

Picard:

were did u come from the circus

u are a really huge disturbance

good thing i brought my pasher

gonnas shoot u with my lazor

click set it to kill

what was ur fathers naem bill?

Batman

*Triggerd*

Picard:

wahts up mr dead parents

there bodys are in the ground with the antz

i would shoot u with my pashoer

but i dont have to shoot u with my lazor

cuz i already killed u with my rhyme

im sorry bat man but your all out of time.

Luigi:

Its a me the green mario

imm gonna fuck u up like mario fuckes peach

and i watch

Picard:

stop talking u green litel migte

u need drugz to grow u faggot

u cant even ryem

now get out and stop wasting our time

anikan:

who the fuck are these pepole like atleat 100 guyz here now

i thoguth this was a rap battel was between me and this cow

trump:

My father has gave me a small lone of a million dollers

now time to mess u fags up becaser im baller

im gonna build a wall with rap skills

all u guyz are just rapist and drug deallers

that may have not ryemed but im the ruller of earth so i dont give a fuck

no go and fuck a duck

umpa lumpas:

umpa lompas here to fuclk u]

were here to spit hot fire at u

what do u get when u guzzel down my cum

eating my dick like a elphant u bum

i seen ur dick i dont like the look of it

umpa loumpa doped de

ur ryems so week makes me want to pee

umpa lumpa dopity da

go get beat up by your pa

i got a perfect puzzel for u

if u think u can mess with us we will wreck u to

obi wan:

You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind, until now, until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy.

Anikan:

Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire.

Obi wan:

Fine i will rekt u then

its prety easy cuz u like men

u gay fagget

u look like a fukin magot

and dont worry i have the high ground

now dont u try to jump around

anikan:

whiel altleast i dont like poop

like u. u old coot

whith my new powers i will wreck u

and i will reck every ojne else to

Obi won:

u may try to rekt me

but that will be diffculkt u see

cuz im ur master

and u be just a aprintace

i will wreck u faster

then i wreck ur moms pussy

oh wait but shes dead

still wont stop me from getting head

my lyricas are pure fire

u may have a high midclorian level

but mine are fire

Anikna:

The fire burns

Obi won:

i will cut off ur leds with this swift ryeme

and ur hands so u wont be abel to clime

out of the buring pit created by my hot fire

it seemes that ur sitation is dire

19 years later

Darth vader:

its me darth V

and im the greatest you sea

ive got a brething condition

but im on an important mission

to finish this battle

noe dont u go and tattel

i will wrek u picard once and for all

i will cut u in haff just like darth mal

Picard:

what the fuk who are u?

it dosint matter

i will rek u to

u fuking molestor

Luke skyker:

hey picard im going to avenge my father

ima retk u so hard u will sem like a toddler

and you dartyh v

u might aswell take a nee

ima rek u so hard

u fukkin retard

Obi wan:

no darth v

i am the key

i will rek u again u see

so com at me u pussy

Darth V:

your week old man

thanks fer the tan

i wil get vengence on you

and picard too

what you got u old creep?

ur wooly like a sheep

look thats no moon

u fuckin coon

obi won:

if you wrek me

i wil become mor powerful

you will see

Darth V:

I will strice u down

onto the grownd

U cant beet me

because im fucking Darth V

Luke:

Nooooo

u tin can

il hit u with a pan

I will wrek u for my father

Darth V

No luke i am you father

Luke:

Nooooooooooo

Bambi:

Dont cry bitch

at leest you have a father

hate to be a snitch

U fukin littwel robber

Luke:

shut up cunt

go smoce a blunt

Or i will shoot u just like your mum

im the fucking bomb

Mr. Rogers:

Its a buetiful day to wrek u bitches\

when im throug with u u will need stiches

Wont u be my nabor fag?

ur a big sag

Darth V:

Mr. rogers?

more liek Mr why bother

get out of here u feg

go suck on a littel peg

u got wreked mr R

got hit by the wreking car

The Empirere

GOOOOOOOOOOOOD

this puts me int the mood

To turn yong skywelker

into a fucking staker

now srike down ur father

and take his place as my bitch

Luke:

no im a wreker like my father before me

he has some mlg in him still u wil see

Darth V:

no son its to lete fore me

Nicholas cage:

No not the BEES

Hmmm lets see

i will wrek u like im wrekingstine

Ive never lost a rap battle not once not one time

Princess Leia:

Nick get out of here u ryemes are weak

just like stale cheese

My rap is gonna beat all of u pussys

until u are mushy

Padamae:

Ani what are doing rap battling these scrubs

after u win lets go to the pubs

Leia:

Mother ur alive

sindel:

To bad you… will die

Sonic: Your to slow for my epic bars

now that the speing blue hedhog is here this battel will be ours

Darth V:

What the fuck is this blue hedhog

might as well be a hedghog

u games are weak

just like u cheapskake

Sonic:

darth v your running out of time

u cant defete my sick oc ryme

Poe: (the dragon warior

im really fat

but i wil stil rek u all

im here ansering the call

Sonic:

u think that was good poe

your tooo slow

ima rek u now

u filthy fucking cow

Papyrus:

Hey u filthy humans

my puzzels are gonna make u be ruined

With my spegitaii

i wont hurt u if u like spegatti if so there will be confiite

Homemade spegathi is the best but i buy the store berand becase it is the cheapist

but when i fuck ur mom i go the deepest

Obama:

Hey there im the potus

now you better take a notice

before trump takes office

before he deports u so u better be catious

now my fire is gonna set u ablaze

once im done my niggers its gonna be monday

so u better hury becase when im done gonna drop some nukes

u big jewkues

Hitler:

Did some one say jews

Cuz i goota gas does Noobz

Picerd;

why ar there so many noobz now

i willl have teh rek all of u cows

i will crash the entireprice into u fags

kill u all with one smooth gags

pewdipiy:

HEYYY WATS UP BROS ITS PEREEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEWDIIIIIIIPIIIEEEEE

its tim for all u feggs to die

iv got 40 fuckin subs

go suck on a cub

lets playn some more gay fucking simulator

wiln i fuc all of the h8ers

i wi fukin brek ur rists

BRO FIST!

Anime koibito;

Kon'nichiwa, sono watashi AnimeLover 420 o sukurabu

Pyūdipai wa watashi wafiu ga kirai

Subete no anata no nakama homo dake KYS ni ikimasu

Wareware wa, subete no sutātorekku shitte iru to sutāu~ōzu wa kaubōibibappu o coppied

Darth V:

Who let this weeb in is here ur plus 1 picard

do u Yiff with numba won

I bet ur a fukin broney

ur big Phony

PicarD:

fuk u u tin helmit werin buket

u can teven breath u probably fuck it

cum at me u loser i will fuk ur dead mom

u can check me out a Darth v .com

God:

Did i really make all of you

beccase you are just plan stuiped you jews

Hitler: ;

Im gonna smite u down like a plane full of musliums

gonna 9/11 u for my rappin cause

Osama: ;

buy my new mixtape at BandCamp. com

Once im done your all be like chec mate atheists

who wants to 1v1 me in a rap battel

no one cuz ur a cattel

just gotta get my metor and press send

 **END**


End file.
